Here With Me
by Super Saiyan Pan
Summary: The king hates Link. He notices that whenever he hangs around Zelda, she doen't act like a "proper princess." So the king tries to exile him. What will Zelda think of his actions? Will she ever see Link again?


A/N: This is from Zelda's POV. And if you flame me, I'll kick your butt. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Zelda characters, though I wish I owned Link. ^_^  
  
Sailor Moon Maniacs Corp. presents….  
  
Here With Me  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Give me back my doll, Link!"  
  
"You're gonna have to catch me first, Zelda!"  
  
I'm Zelda, the crown princess of Hyrule. The boy who just stole my doll is Link, my best friend.  
  
"You know it's rude to steal stuff that doesn't belong to you…" I explained with a frown on my face.  
  
"Aww… C'mon Zel!! You know I was just teasing you," Link said as his mischievous grin faded away.  
  
The frown of my face turned into a wide grin, "Just kidding," I laughed and stole his hat. I ran as fast as I could away from Link.  
  
"Hey!!" Link yelled and started to chase me. Unfortunately, he's faster than me, so he caught up before I could escape.  
  
"Okay, okay!! You win, you win!!" I said as I gave in.  
  
"Good," Link said as he adjusted his hat.  
  
And we played more of our usual games.  
  
"Princess Zelda!!! It's time to come in!!" Impa called out.  
  
"Aww… Why?!" I replied.  
  
"Remember? Your father has a dinner party with some generals, ambassadors, and other people," explained Impa.  
  
"Oh…" I said, a little disappointed. "Can Link come to the dinner party?"  
  
"Well," Impa thought out loud, "I guess the king wouldn't mind. Afterall, he said himself he didn't like any of them…"  
  
"Great!!" I exclaimed, "So Link, will you come?"  
  
"Well… I don't wanna be an trouble," Link said.  
  
"You won't be any trouble," I answered.  
  
"No, really… I shouldn't…" Link said.  
  
"Oh, C'mon!!" I nagged. "We could play a little prank on them!!"  
  
Link's eyes lit up, "prank?"  
  
"Yeah! It'll be fun!"  
  
"Well… Okay!! What prank should we do first?" Link asked.  
  
Yes… I won't be bored this time. I smiled at the thought of what we'll do.  
  
"Now, we'll need to make a cover story, I can't just say you're my friend. They'll ask if you are of some importance. So… I'll… say… You're my servant boy!!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Hey!! I'm no servant boy!! Why can't I be a prince?" Link asked, pretending to be a prince.  
  
I giggled and explained, "First of all, I don't think you have any clothes that look like prince material. Second of all, I don't have any boy clothes. So you have to be a servant boy."  
  
"Darn…" Link muttered. I knew he wanted to be a prince, and I felt bad for making him be a servant boy.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll have so much fun when we pull that prank," I said happily. "Meet me at 17:00, k?" I asked.  
  
"No problem, I'll be here," Link replied.  
  
"Bye! And wear your best outfit!!" I yelled as Link rode away on Epona.  
  
I dressed up into my best clothes, not my usual headdress, belt and dress, but a pink dress with flower patterns all over it and a matching headdress.  
  
"Are you almost done, princess?" Impa asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm done. What time is it? I asked. I hope I'm not late.  
  
"It's 5 minutes to 17," Impa replied.  
  
"Thanks," I said and left my room to the entrance gate.  
  
"Hi Link!!" I exclaimed. Link was wearing his usual tunic, only cleaner.  
  
"Hi Zel, I caught something for our prank." Link held out his hand, and showed me a frog. "We can put it in the soup."  
  
"Good idea!! Now lets sneak into the kitchen first," I explained.  
  
I snuck into the kitchen with Link, messing up most of the food. I added jalapenos peppers to the fruit, while Link added lemon juice to the drinks. In the meat, I added TONS of salt and Link put the frog in the soup. The only food we didn't touch is the ice cream and cake.  
  
"Now lets go," I whispered and Link merely nodded, and we headed to the table and took our seats.  
  
"Hello Father," I said politely and he just smiled back. Soon, everyone sat down, and Link and I were trying to stifle laughters.  
  
"Now, let us feast!!" exclaimed Harkinian, the king. Soon, everyone started to eat. The only people that didn't eat one bite were Link and I.  
  
" This meat is too salty," somebody complained. "What's in this juice?!" people yelled. It was hard not to laugh. Soon, the soup came. As people started eating their soup, the frog hopped out of someone's bowl and landed on their heads. Soon everyone started running from the itsy-bitsy, little frog. Link was rolling on the floor laughing and I was in a fit of laughter myself. After Link calmed down, he grabbed the frog and hid it from view.  
  
"This is the worst dinner party I have ever been too!! I'm leaving!!" someone yelled. Everyone agreed and left.  
  
Due to Link and my fit of laughing, my father could tell we were the ones that pulled the prank.  
  
"Zelda, did you do this?" my father asked.  
  
"Y-yes… father…" I barley whispered.  
  
"I am very disappointed in you," my father said stiffly.  
  
"I-It's not her fault!" Link piped up. "I made her do it."  
  
I didn't believe what I was hearing. If someone lied to my father, they could get punished severely. And plus, it was my idea for the prank, just because I wanted Link to come.  
  
"Then Link, you cannot enter castle grounds until further notice. Be glad that the punishment is light. And Zelda, you're grounded and cannot leave the castle until further notice," my father stated.  
  
"But Father. It was just a joke!!" I tried to explain.  
  
"Now go to your room," my father said firmly.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Now!!" my father raised his voice. "Link, leave now."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," my best friend said and left as I went to my room.  
  
I was hurt inside. Not often will I get in trouble and not often will my father raise his voice. When he does, I get scared. He can do something drastic if he's angry enough to raise his voice. I love my father, but I'm scared of him, too.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Impa as she walked through the door.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," I said in a shaky voice.  
  
"You should go to bed soon," suggested Impa, "Good night, princess."  
  
"Good night," I replied and soon went to bed.  
  
"I'm gonna go out to play, k?" I yelled to Impa as I headed to the door.  
  
"Remember? You're grounded," said Impa.  
  
"Oh… Yeah…" I said, slightly sad. I headed back to my room and started practicing my magic, which I hat.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You shouldn't have grounded her," Impa said to Harkinian. "She's only a child."  
  
"She's going to have to grow up some time if she wants to be the Queen of Hyrule," replied Harkinian.  
  
"You only live once," Impa tried to explain, "Let her have fun."  
  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore," said Harkinian clearly and dismissed Impa.  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty," said Impa, "But she'll find away around this," and Impa left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I heard thumps on my window as I was practicing my magic. Who is that? I headed to the balcony in my room and discovered Link, throwing rocks at my window.  
  
"Hi," exclaimed Link.  
  
"Why are you here? I though you were banned," I yelled.  
  
"What? You think just because I'm banned, that would keep me away from my best friend?" Link replied with a wide grin.  
  
I smiled back and yelled, "Well… Come up here!!"  
  
Link used his hookshot and arrived at the balcony.  
  
"How'd you get pass the guards," I asked.  
  
"Easy, I snuck pass them," he replied.  
  
I was so glad that Link came, I was bored out of my mind. We talked about all sorts of different things, like how we hated grown-ups treating us like kids, what we'll do when I'm not grounded anymore, stuff like that. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Zelda?" my father called through the door.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Um… Hold on!!" I yelled.  
  
"Where can I hide you? Um…" I was worried. I looked out the window. Darn it… The guards were there… Under the bed? No… There wasn't enough room for Link to hide. The closet!! There is plenty of space in the closet!! So I shoved Link into one of the closets.  
  
"Hide here," I whispered and closed the door just in time before my father entered the room.  
  
"H-Hello f-father," I stuttered.  
  
"Zelda, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! Of course!" I replied and plastered a fake smile on my face.  
  
"Well… Alright…" my father said finally and left. And I let Link out of the closet.  
  
"You okay?" I asked.  
  
"I've been better," panted Link, "I hate small spaces."  
  
I just giggled and said, "You should probably go now. Before someone spots you. Plus, it's getting dark."  
  
"K, I'll see you later then. Bye!!" said Link over his shoulder and left. I closed the window and started my nightly routine. After I dressed into my nightgown, Impa came into my room.  
  
"How was your day, Princess?" asked Impa.  
  
"Oh, it was fun," I replied.  
  
"Really? What did you do?" Impa asked curiously.  
  
"I practiced my magic, which was really boring. And Link came over so we… talked… oops…" I knew I was gonna get into big trouble.  
  
"You know that Link wasn't supposed to come inside, right?" she asked.  
  
"I know, I know… I'm in big trouble, aren't I?" I asked.  
  
" I won't tell the king. I think he shouldn't have grounded you," replied Impa.  
  
"Thank you so much!!" I exclaimed and gave Impa a big hug. "Impa, you're the best!!"  
  
"Thanks for the complement. Now get your rest," explained Impa and left. I read my usual book and fell asleep.  
  
A/N: So, did you like it? Did it suck? Well, I hope not. The next chapter is coming soon and hopefully, I won't get writer's block. Please review, and if you flame me, I'll kick your butt. ^_^ 


End file.
